


Stretch

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: The Sum of the Parts 'verse [9]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: ot3_100, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Series, Sibling Incest (implied), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara pushes the limits. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ot3_100 for the prompt ‘stretch’

She’s filled with them; stretched in a way they have only fancied once or twice. They barely dare move for fear of hurting her, even though the moan she just let out was one of need _because_ they stay still.

“Come on,” Sara says in a raspy voice. “Just...”

 _... fucking move_ – she thinks it, but she chokes on the words.

If her request is not enough to set them into motion, the sudden tightening of her muscles is.

She’s wanted this, both of them sheathed inside her, Lincoln pressed against her back and Michael against her front – not that the positioning itself matters that much. What counts is how they press into her and, through the thin membrane within her, against one another, how far the three of them are willing to push the boundaries. The stretch is all encompassing: physical, psychological, mental, emotional. They could break her; they almost did once upon a time. Maybe this isn’t just lust, but first and foremost, her way to handle the risk and blunt it, absorb it, and reduce it to nothing.

They grow thicker with each thrust within her, all at once a challenge, a tribute, and an acknowledgement of her demand. Their hands and their words are feverish and brazen in their intent to tip her over the edge.

With a devious smile and Lincoln’s connivance, Michael lifts her, shifts her, repositions her. She throws her head back, her mouth agape on a scream that will stay stuck in her throat. The stretch is more pronounced at this angle and almost unbearable, the pleasure brutal and ambiguous.

She loses it.

-END-

\--Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and always welcomed, either at LJ or on AO3. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
